For the Love of Kusakabe
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] These two girls of his neighbors have been clinging to him for years. Would finally the spring of youth bloom for the twenty-four years old salary man (although he's no longer young)? Pairing : fem!18 x 93 x fem!27 (threesome :D) R&R please


_I don't own KHR, tehe~_

AU. Unbeta-ed. Fem!Hibari and Fem!Tsuna :D

* * *

"Ah, Kusakabe-san, is it this one?"

"Tsunayoshi, the brand is different. Here, this one, right, Tetsu-san?"

Said man reluctantly took the item, his Gillette, out of the girl-in-front-of-him's hand and put it in the basket. A crook smile gave to the two girls who were waiting and staring at him with certain expectation, "it's fine if you want to go home, I can buy the groceries by myself."

That day was his day off and seeing that he had nothing to do at home, he thought he might as well stock up the refrigerator and buy some necessities. That was when he met the two girls. They were just on their way home and as soon as they saw him, they wanted to tag along in his shopping.

Hibari, the more silent one, merely crossed her arms and glared towards him as Tsunayoshi, her brunette childhood friend, spoke for the two of them, "but, we want to help Kusakabe-san!"

…

These two girls were his neighbors, Hibari Kyouya and Sawada Tsunayoshi. Both were still in high schools and instead of hanging out with their friends like normal school-girls were doing these days, they preferred to come along, hanging out with a certain middle-aged man. Back when he was still in school, Kusakabe often took care of the two girls. Both of their parents were busy -Tsuna only lived with her father and Hibari was with her mother- so they were often left in his place, the neighbor. Eventhough Tsuna was a clumsy child, she was very kind and cute while Hibari was more mature than she looked, she had been taking care of her childhood friend even before he came, so really it was nothing of a chore taking care of the two kids.

Now, as they got older, maybe because they got used hanging around him; once in a while, they'd drop by his place, made dinner for him (of course, they waited for him returning from work) or just simply relaxing around in his cozy apartment –eventhough theirs were just next doors. To be honest, he found this gesture kind of cute. It was like having two sisters who were clinging to you. However, he thought it was such a waste.

Whenever he asked about it, the two had no interest of having a boyfriend or preferred to hang out with him to with their friends. Kyouya has the looks and although she was a bit…_very_ tomboy, he thought she'd definitely be popular. On the other hand, Tsuna was kind and friendly; with her a-little-messy shoulder-length brown-locks and her big innocent eyes, he wouldn't doubt that there were several men trying to get close to her as well. Thus, he couldn't understand why they would stick around him. Him, the simple middle-aged man. His appearance was nothing special, -he even looked older than his real age that people often mistook him- he wasn't rich, yet still…

"Kusakabe-san…?" a tug on his arm sleeve snapped him out his thought. Quickly he gave a reassurance smile on the worried brunette, "what is it, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Kyouya gave a glance, taking a step beside Tsuna, although she was expressionless but years of taking care of the girls made it clear to Kusakabe that she shared the same sentiment with her childhood friend, "Ah, sorry. I was just thinking about works. Are we done?"

With a defeated sigh, the high-school girls asked for him to make a groceries list and proceeded to get around the mart to get the items. Concern about his fatigue, the two _ordered_ him to wait at the wine section just like usual. So here, he was leaning on the wall, trying to tone down the temptation to buy one of the expensive bottles in front of him. Knowing it would give a bad impression to the girls –although he was sure, they purposely told him to wait here to test him-, he ended up casting glances around in nothing particular.

"Ara, Kusakabe-kun?"

* * *

Crossing each of the items in the list, the girls contently made their way back to their companion in satisfied smiles. Most of the items were nothing too heavy so it was easy for them to handle. Outwardly, they smiled knowing that Kusakabe must have made the list in consideration to them. Tsuna was about to call for the man in question when she saw something and halted her step, as well as the girl with her.

"Tsunayoshi, why did you stop…"

Kyouya almost charged forward with her tonfa (why she has a weapon, you say? That's another day for another story). What they found when they had just come back from shopping (or gathering the items) was the sight of their crush laughing and smiling with a woman. Really, they couldn't even let their guards down for even a minute!

Huh? What? Their crush? Oh yeah, of course, you didn't misread it or anything.

Why do you think the two high-school girls have been hanging around the twenty-four-years-old man for? When they found out that both of them were aiming for the same man, they promised they would play fair and wouldn't hate each other if the man chose only one of them. Naturally though, they both were aiming for the third option, the threesome route.

Yes, such option like 'another woman' didn't exist…shouldn't exist. Yet, as the two watched their neighbor chatting happily with one, they couldn't help but burn with jealousy. After done with calming Kyouya down, the two tried to act as nonchalant as they could, approaching the waiting man with their usual expression.

"Kusakabe-san, sorry for the wait," Tsuna greeted the man; Kyouya was still fuming a bit behind her. Once they got closer, the two silently gave a scrutinizing stare at the woman. Her maroon hair reached her slim waist line, her shirt was hugging her figure tightly, emphasizing her bust and her jeans showed her long legs. She was a pretty and sexy lady.

With a casual smile, the woman commented off-handedly, "Maa, what cute girls," said two younger girls clung a bit closer to the pompadour-haired man, "well, I should be going. Later, Kusakabe-kun." Two pairs of eyes were kept on the woman until she completely disappeared, blending with the crowd. Inwardly, they felt a bit relief since they didn't feel any attraction between the two adults.

"Were the two of you able to get the items?" The voice snapped them out of their thought and Tsuna was quick to put on her smile and kept her façade, "Yes, Kusakabe-san," and Kyouya scoffed an 'of course' beside her. With the brunette and the ravenette in his tow, the three went to the cashier to pay for the items, but…

"My, you have such cute daughters."

That line said by the innocent cashier woman made the two girls ended up sulking all the way home, keeping the distance with him.

He was used seeing Hibari's displeased face, but even Tsuna was being upset and she was forcing her smile that it gave him uncomfortable feeling.

As usual, when they reached the apartment complex, the girls would wordlessly invite themselves him (no matter how many times he reminded them that he was a man too), it was like the three of them had a silent agreement to have dinner in his place tonight. Fortunately, as they took off their shoes, giving their greeting of 'sorry to intrude', their mood seemed to return to normal. After helped putting out the groceries, Tsuna stayed with him in the kitchen, handling the cooking as Hibari casually did the laundry (as always, he had to remind her to leave the underwear alone. It was so embarrassing).

"Tetsu-san, who was that woman?" Hibari asked suddenly, sorting out and folding the shirts to the basket.

Without stopping from cutting the onion, the man gave his indifferent answer, "she's my boss."

Tsuna gave him the radish next and put the onions aside, "is she married?"

"Yes?" The man didn't notice the exchange glances between the two high-schoolers as well as their (inwardly) relieved sighs.

Since they had started the topic, he figured that there was nothing wrong to ask his part as well, "why were you two sulking earlier?" it bugged him a little. If possible, he would rather avoid any topic that would create discomfort between him and the two girls seeing that he treasured their relationship.

For a few minutes, Kusakabe waited for the two of them to say anything, but Tsuna merely gave an awkward laugh and Hibari ignored him and was focus on her task.

"Are you two that bothered with the cashier's comment?" It couldn't be helped that with his old look and the two, they would look nothing but a father and two daughters, if not an age-gap siblings.

Tsuna was avoiding him, her eyes were casted to the side as she mumbled something like an excuse, but Hibari stood up and went to the kitchen isle with hands on her hips, she was actually glaring at him, "As a matter of fact, yes," she bluntly retorted. That made her childhood friend panic and she made weird gestures (which was kinda cute) which Hibari shut her up with another shot of her glares before returning her silver orbs back at him.

For a good measure, she dramatically slammed her hand on the isle and then with her alto voice snapped, "Kusakabe Tetsuya," she dragged Tsuna along with her and now he had both of the girls' focus on him…to be honest, it was kind of…uncomfortable, "The two of us have decided that we will make you our husband," the ravenette bashfully declared, her cheeks were marred with a tint of red but the girl continued bravely, "that's to say, we're going to keep watch on you and make sure it happens!" Then she snapped at her friend beside her angrily, "Tsunayoshi, you said something too!"

Of course, the shy Tsuna wasn't already blushing to the tip, she was overheated, you could practically see steam over her head. Unable to get the sudden situation thrust onto her and ended up shrieking and panic all over it. "EH?! Eh, e-eh, uhm…ow!" Impatiently and a bit irritated, the ravenette knocked her on the head with her tonfa to calm the brunette down. "T-That's mean, Kyouya…"

Hearing this, Kusakabe couldn't stay put and rubbed the younger girl's head in comfort, "Kyouya-kun, that wasn't necessary, was it?" said girl merely hmph'ed stubbornly, "it doesn't seem to be swollen. Does it still hurt, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Hey, are you even listening to what I said?" Hibari snapped in annoyance, almost wanting to smack the man in the face as well.

Instead of replying about her head condition, Tsuna nodded to her friend and grabbed the older man's hand shyly, "w-what Kyouya said is true, Kusakabe-san…we're serious about it."

To think not only Hibari, but the sincere Tsuna to even say it, the man was caught off guard, unable to process the whole situation properly. For this sudden confession, it was too much for his already old self to take. As his head began to throb, the man covered his face, staggering a bit and leaned on the kitchen, "Wait a minute…I'm older than—"

"We don't mind!/That doesn't matter!" The simultaneous reply was a critical damage to his poor heart.

Fidgeting with the hem of her apron, Tsuna gave him one of her rare determined eyes, "We know that right now you don't think us more than as sisters, but Kyouya and I will work hard until you see us as women!"

That was such a cute line until Hibari dropped the bomb, "Besides, even the two of us are able to get pregnant. There shouldn't be a problem."

…

"K-Kyouya!"

"Listen, girls…"

"Kusakabe-san, we have no intention to give up."

"I'm going to bite you to death if you even try to run away."

Ah…a story of a man with pretty and cute high-schools girls being all over him…it was like out of a harem or ecchi manga…it was supposed to be moe…

…but all Kusakabe could think was…he would be going to the jail for this…that's it, if he is not dead yet by their parents.

* * *

**終わり。**

* * *

**Interview time!**

**1. Tsuna, why Kusakabe-san?**

**T :** E-Eh…Kusakabe-san is really kind and gentle. Even when everyone is scrutinizing me because of my natural clumsiness and slow mind (even Kyouya does sometimes *pouts*), he still encourages me and helps me.

**2. Kyouya, how about you?**

**K :** He can cook and do chores, competent and can take care of kids and Tsunayoshi. Where are you going to find such a perfect husband material than him?

**T : **K-Kyouya?! I thought it's because he's kind and still care for you despite your personality.

**K : **Huh? Don't make a story of your own. –And what do you mean 'despite my personality'? (irritated)

**3. Kusakabe, now with pretty girls after you, how do you feel?**

**KT : **Can you leave me alone? I need some time to take this all in…

**4. Author's last word. Why 189327?**

Cute, isn't it? Besides, did you realize I use Kyouya's and Tsunayoshi's initials~ They make K and T, Kusakabe Tetsuya, tehe~

Don't forget to review!


End file.
